


the bonus prize

by natigail



Series: Phan Reality One Shots [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020!Phan, Dan demands a bonus prize from Phil for coming second in the quiz, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Dan asks for a bonus prize.Phil is willing to give him whatever he wants.But that isn't exactly a new development.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Phan Reality One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788379
Comments: 20
Kudos: 155





	the bonus prize

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, it's been 1,5 hours but I just needed to get this out of my system. Not edited.

It felt weird to be back live streaming. Weird but good. Phil had always been a fan of switching his content up when it becomes a little too monotonous. He didn’t like it when he felt like he got himself stuck on one path that he cannot move out of. It stifles his creativity.

2020 as a year had moved on a pace that Phil hadn’t been able to fully commute. Days were muddled together and months seemed to pass too fast. Before he had realised, it had been a very long time since he had been live. He wanted to go live again but he wanted to do it in a new and exciting way.

It just so happened that Martyn knew of a site that could help him produce an online quiz and they could tie it nicely in with a new merch release. A range of products that Phil was particularly proud of, not only because he loved the design but also because of the charity component. He was really proud of it.

He was also proud of the quiz he had managed to create. Phil had always enjoyed making up games, testing them on Dan or their friends beforehand. It had been the spark of the idea for Truth Bombs. Phil just liked to make up fun stuff and he was always down for a good quiz. He was quite proud of the mix of Phil trivia, general knowledge and random guess questions.

It still felt a little terrifying when the clock hit 7 PM and the quiz technician, Kieran, informed him that the five-minute countdown was live now. Dan had been hovering, looking more like he was curious than ready to help. Phil had shooed him away and told him to go upstairs so that he would not be distracted.

He knew people would love to hear or see Dan, but Phil knew he would be way too distracted if Dan was in the same room. He would forget how to read the questions out loud or something. The nerves set in as he went live but he also went into performer mode. He was excited, stumbling a little over his words at times or being slightly frazzled at the odd sounds from his sound effect machine.

Phil kept the show rolling and his audience impressed him right off the bat and he was suddenly a little worried that a lot of people would be able to get all the way to the end. They could do a raffle if that happened, but Phil hoped it would turn out okay.

There was an unexpected intermission when someone rang their doorbell and some of the planned decorations made it their way to the flat too late. Phil got the pleasure of seeing Dan rush down the stairs and over to the door to get the package and then dump it on Phil’s table.

It was such a little moment but just seeing Dan always calmed something in Phil’s heart. He forgot about Kieran, or the camera and just looked at Dan. Dan was whining about Phil stopping the questions because he needed to get back to his phone and be able to answer.

They hadn’t talked about Dan participating or playing but Phil wasn’t exactly surprised. That boy tried to flex his Phil Lester knowledge at any given opportunity, Phil couldn’t say that he minded because he loved Dan knew him so well. He loved that he knew Dan so well. Growing up, he couldn’t imagine that he would ever get to find someone like that, someone who would be so interested in learning about his past, being with him in the present and planning a forever future together.

Still, it was too funny when Eggy managed to beat out Dan on the sock question. Dan’s cry of fake pain from upstairs had Phil giggling and it made him feel light and floaty. Everything tonight felt light and easy. The quiz was going well and without technical difficulties, undoubtedly thanks to Kieran, and a lot of people kept guessing. Phil loved seeing the stats and he kind of couldn’t wait to go on Twitter afterwards and see the live reactions.

He was having fun and he was almost sad to cut it off but he had used up even both his bonus questions and Kieran needed to be allowed to go home. He made a crack about saying “See you later” in his old Northern accent and Kieran cut the connection.

“You did well,” Kieran said as he closed up his computer. “And damn, an engaged audience you have.”

“I know,” Phil said fondly, standing up and trying to shake some of the cheap confetti from the crappy confetti popper out of his hair. He didn’t care that he was messing up his fringe now. Kieran would be out of the door soon and then it would just be him and Dan. They were very, very far caring about messy hair.

Phil’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he look it up to see that Dan had replied to his tweet.

The water pistol emoji was a nice touch and Phil couldn’t control the smile on his face. What a dork. DaRealDannyBoi. He hadn’t been sure at first but with a username like that it couldn’t be many other people than his Dan.

Dan himself appeared just moments later, looking way to smug with that expression. Phil almost wanted to ask him what kind of bonus prize he would want but he didn’t want to have Kieran overhear. Dan walked over to pluck Phil’s phone from his hand.

“Sit down,” he ordered and Phil didn’t think. He just sat back down. “The aftermath,” Dan muttered to himself, not even letting Phil properly pose before he was lowering the phone and handing it back.

It took all of ten minutes for Kieran to pack up his stuff and leave, even if Phil did try to be a good host and offer him to stay for a cup of tea or something. He didn’t pretend that he wasn’t a little relieved when he left and Phil was once more alone with Dan.

“You know, I’m pretty sure you weren’t supposed to take the lid off that confetti popper,” Dan said, leaning against the wall and looking at the scattered confetti and the glitter backdrop hung over the greenscreen.

“What?” Phil asked.

“You took the lid off,” Dan said, “but I’m pretty sure you were just supposed to push it up, you know?”

Phil didn’t know. He felt like his brain was a little too overloaded. It happened when he was nervous about something and then coming down from the high of being “on”. Dan picked up on it and dropped the topic just as easily as he had picked it up.

“You’ll clean up tomorrow, come on,” Dan said, reaching out and grabbing Phil by the shoulder and walking him back out to the lounge.

“I’ll clean up?” Phil asked, letting himself be led.

“Yes, your mess confetti Lester,” Dan said, moving to the sofa and pulling Phil down with him.

They should be thinking about dinner. Phil knew his stomach would start to protest soon but he had been too wired to even think about having an early dinner before the quiz. He already knew they would just resort to one of their favourite takeaways. Maybe dominos. It had been a while.

For now, Phil just let himself melt into the sofa, and into Dan’s side. Dan didn’t let him rest for long, poking his long fingers into Phil’s side.

“Oi,” Phil said, half in complaint and half in fondness.

“I could really sue you, you know. Eggy or whatever their name was might have beaten me out for the grand prize but I was definitely amongst the runner ups,” Dan said, talking and teasing just because he could.

Phil knew it had been more about winning for Dan just out of principle. He liked showing off. He liked participating with the audience and he missed interacting with them like that. Phil did too, in a way. It was nice that things were different, and the breathing room that they had had the last year and a half had been nice but it was all about finding balance.

Phil let himself tilt more into Dan, face ending up in his neck, nuzzling closer. For a brief moment, he was reminded of a young Dan back when they had only known each other for a couple of months and how he would always squirm away when Phil got near his neck.

Now he leaned back a little, making more space for Phil to fit himself against him. He hummed contently. He loved this. He was lucky to have Dan. He was sure he would actually have gone insane if he would have to go through quarantine alone.

The thought had never really crossed his mind. He was too used to Dan being next to him at every moment.

“You won’t sue me,” Phil said, suddenly a little sleepy now that the adrenalin was wearing off and he was allowing himself to melt into Dan’s warmth.

“Why not?” Dan asked, sounding amused.

“Because it’s your money too,” Phil said, mouthing along Dan’s skin now. He pressed a light kiss there, just because he could. Because he wanted to.

Dan let out a chuckle that vibrated through his whole body and it was nice. Phil moved closer, arms coming out to hold around Dan’s torso now.

It had been a few years since they had mended their finances for most parts. Too many of their revenues had been tied up into each other for anything else to make sense. Phil was always very confused whenever they had to talk to their financial advisor and Dan wasn’t much better, so usually Phil ended up going to Martyn or his dad for help.

Being aware of their financial situation was extra important now, when a forever home was coming ever and ever so closer.

“I could specifically request it from your separate account then,” Dan said, arms moving to hold around Phil.

“You could just move the money yourself then, you know all my passwords.”

“Phil you have like two or three that you recycle,” Dan said, chuckling again. It still felt nice.

“Yes, and you know them all,” Phil said. “And if you really want the merch, you know you can literally just write the merch team. Or go nap any of the trial versions that are all over the house. It could be a little something extra. Special edition.”

“You think you’re funny, huh?” Dan asked, nudging Phil a little with his shoulder.

It wasn’t enough to get him off of Dan but he still lifted his head to look up and meet his eyes.

“You have to be nice to me, I’m tired. It’s late.”

“It’s only a little past 8 PM, old man.”

Phil wasn’t above pouting and Dan melted at the sight. He was such a soft boy at heart. Phil loved that about him. He had met a lot of people in his life but he had never quite met anyone who had Dan’s gentleness. Animals seemed so content whenever he was near, literally falling asleep against his warmth and calm aura and Phil could only relate too well.

“I am allowed to be tired,” Phil argued, smiling up at Dan.

“And I’m allowed to be sad you didn’t give me a prize. I played fair and square.”

“You literally knew all of my trivia because we’ve been together for so long, and I’ve made you watch too many episodes of The Floor Is Lava and I showed you the corgi video last week. Admit it, you have an unfair advantage,” Phil said, reaching up to bop Dan on the nose.

Dan acted offended just for the dramatics. “How is that an advantage when I’ve put up with you for over a decade?”

“Oi!” Phil said, poking Dan in the side and he tried to squirm away but Phil still had his other hand around Dan.

“I only regret that I didn’t actually count the socks in your drawer? Also, why do you have an uneven number of individual socks? Should I be concerned that the sock goblin has stuck again?”

“The sock goblin is always on the feast,” Phil said. “But it’s a good thing that I have so many mismatched socks already. Uneven number doesn’t matter.”

“Can’t argue with that, I guess,” Dan said, shrugging. “I was serious though.”

“About what?” Phil asked, brain feeling sluggish now.

“The bonus prize,” Dan said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Maybe it was meant to be sexy or suggestive but it just looked adorable on Dan. Phil reached a hand up to cup his face. He had a nice face, warm and soft.

“Well, I happen to know the quiz master. I could ask if he is willing to give you a bonus prize if you feel cheated,” Phil said, smirking now.

“Oh, I do feel cheated, so very cheated. I came in second place overall, you know,” Dan said and he was shifting closer now, and urging Phil back on the sofa. Soon Phil was crowded in against the corner, Dan lingering over him.

“Phil trash no. 2 doesn’t have quite the same ring to it, does it?” Phil asked, never missing an opportunity to tease Dan.

“Hey, give me Eggy’s address and I will go fight them,” Dan said in jest.

“Maybe you’d lose,” Phil said, just egging Dan on.

Dan leaned in close, practically climbing on top of Phil now.

“I will always be Phil trash no. 1,” Dan said confidently. It was a running joke and a silly one but it still made Phil feel warm how much Dan fought and argued about that title. It was so freaking endearing. Phil was so in love with him. Even after all these years, he was so in love with this dork of a man who he had chosen to share his life and his future with.

“I believe you,” Phil said, suddenly feeling a little breathless and flooded with emotions. Dan seemed to notice the change in his tone as well. His eyes widened a little but the smile on his lips softened into more genuine and less smug.

“Good,” Dan said, leaning nearly all the way into Phil’s space. They were close enough that Phil could feel Dan’s breath on his lips but he didn’t move to close the distance. Normally, Phil would have just closed it by now, but he was having too much fun with this.

“So, I ask again, what do you want?” Phil asked.

Dan’s eyes scanned Phil’s face before settling on his lips for a beat before they flickered up and met his eyes.

“I want the kind of prize that you will never give anyone else,” Dan said and Phil could swear that his heart skipped a beat. He was almost prepared for Dan to say something lewd but he surprised him once more. The request that came out was so soft and dipped in love that Phil’s insides felt all gooey.

“Kiss me,” Dan said.

And Phil did. He leaned in, almost a little too eagerly and their teeth bumped. They knew each other’s mouths too well for it to be clumsy like this but Phil got carried away sometimes, and he forgot about the hours of practice he had in kissing Dan. Dan didn’t mind, he just smiled into the kiss and tilted his head a little to the side.

Phil’s hands came up to find Dan’s curls and pulled him forward and down until he fell properly into Phil’s body. Their position was a little awkward too but Phil didn’t care because he was too busy kissing Dan.

Kissing Dan like he would never ever kiss anyone else.

Dan’s hand came down to Phil’s ass but not to grope, he just moved to reposition them do he could lay properly on top of Phil. Despite the heat of the kiss, there wasn’t a press for more. It was the kind of lazy making out that they didn’t do as regularly anymore but it still felt so good.

It was a kiss just to kiss, to show affection in a way that Phil never could quite put into words. His lips couldn’t always say the words to express how much he loved Dan but his lips could kiss him to show him just exactly how much.

When Phil finally pulled back a little, Dan tried to chase after his mouth. Phil blinked his eyes open, unsure when they had fallen shut and he saw the pout on Dan’s lips.

“Come here,” Phil said and pulled him in for another kiss. “I’ll give you all the bonus prizes,” Phil added in between little pecks.

“Yeah?”

“A whole range of bonus prizes especially for DaRealDannyBoi. I promise.”

“Can one of those prizes be takeaway?” Dan asked, leaning in to peck Phil’s lips again. “I could really go for a Dominoes right now.”

“Yeah,” Phil agreed, letting himself run his fingers through Dan’s curls for just a moment more. “We can do that.”

Dan didn’t kiss him again, they just stayed in each other’s space, breathing the same air and exchanging soft gazes. Phil felt so warm, happy and comfortable. He was struck again by how lucky he was to have someone like Dan. It was a very nice feeling.

“You know, you’ll have to do it again,” Dan said.

“Do what?”

“Another quiz,” Dan clarified. “I have to defend my title. I won’t get any wrong next time.”

“Oh?” Phil asked, “and what will I get if you do?”

“I’ll give you any bonus prize you want,” Dan said, fondness in his voice and love in his eyes.

Phil nodded eagerly, grinning wide and leaning back in to kiss Dan again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](https://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/628451171328212992/the-bonus-prize-phan)
> 
> I hope you liked this random fic out of nowhere. I'm techincally still on posting hiatus after PEDIA but I could not resist writing this. Thank you to the wwc for the encouragement - I hope you guys like it.


End file.
